The Pathways Back to You
by RoNask
Summary: Misty was returned to Cordelia not once, but twice. And each time she returned, she was a different person.
1. Haunted

A/N: This story is a response to a prompt given to me by TayTa1895. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

She was silent. All the way back to the hotel, the Cajun was silent.

She could feel the eyes on her, mainly Cordelia's. Queenie would make conversation, clearly, the one who turned out better. Zoe was more than happy to update them all, even if the voodoo doll was the only one actually pay her mind.

After Stevie's performance, they parted ways with Madison and the warlocks. Misty found herself relieved to be out of such a suffocating place, and away from the mysterious man who had retrieved her from _that place._

"Misty," Cordelia's voice called her, and the necromancer found that they had stopped. "We're here."

The headmistress made the arrangements, now that they had Queenie with them, as well as Day, however, the swamp witch wouldn't be able to tell what happened, her mind absolutely vacant.

"Misty," the headmistress called for what felt like the third time, her voice the only thing that managed to return her reality. When their eyes met, Goode held the Cajun's hands, as if to ground her where she was. "You've been zoning out on me all night," she caressed the younger woman's cheeks with her thumb. "Queenie will stay at Zoe's room, on the extra bed. I'll try to get you a room and-"

Her vision darkened a bit and she held on tight to the Supreme's hand. "No! Please, no! I don't want to be alone, Miss Cordelia! Please! Don't-"

"It's okay!" Goode caught her, the swamp queen realized her knees had been giving out and the way the headmistress embraced her was the only thing that kept her from falling. "I'm here, darling," she whispered, caressing the wild curls, "I'm here, you're safe now…"

She held Cordelia back, buried her face in the other woman's neck, closed her eyes and felt tears escape her.

They were lucky Cordelia's clothes fit her, it wasn't ideal, but it was enough to survive the night. They could worry about shopping for something better tomorrow.

She was laying down on the queen-size bed when the Supreme sat beside her, got a stray strand of curls out of her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep."

The headmistress lowered her body, faced the necromancer. "You might not be able to, not well at least. Your mind has been under a lot of stress," her touch was gentle and felt as if it could cure the worst of malaises, "This won't be easy, but I'm here with you. Try to sleep."

"And don't want to close my eyes and find out I'm back there," whispered the Cajun, vision blurring.

"I know, and I promise I'll do my best not to let that happen."

Day frowned, "I know you're a Supreme, but I didn't think you had the powers to intervene on something like that."

"The realm of dreams is not my specialty, but I can work on it," confessed Goode, "I'll give you something to help you relax, and I'll try to keep the nightmares away. I can't promise you peace, though, you went through too much horror for too long..."

"It's fine," nodded the swamp witch.

Cordelia gave her a small smile, then kissed her forehead.

Misty missed the tear that ran down the Supreme's cheek, exhaustion taking over her body, drowning her in darkness.

She woke up to a scream, loud, pained, desperate. At times, suffocated by sobs.

When she opened her eyes she found herself sitting on the bed, hot tears down her throat, pain on her lungs, then whispers in her ear. The voice almost as pained as hers, but softer. Warm breath caressed her flesh, past her curls; arms had her own contained. Cordelia's scent was all over the room and she finally felt her heart quiet down.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here. It's okay," the headmistress whispered, "You're safe, I'm with you. No one will hurt you. I've got you, I've got you..."

She was shivering, Cordelia wrapped the blankets around her form, pulled her back down and kept her in her arms.

The Supreme was still whispering against her hair when Misty fell asleep again.

"You're really leaving, then?" Zoe asked when she stopped beside Misty at the kitchen counter, placing her plates inside the sink.

"Yes," Day said.

"Are you coming back?" Benson finally searched for the Cajun's eyes, it forced the necromancer to pause.

"I don't know, I really don't," answered the swamp witch, "But I'm of no use here."

The councilmember bit her lower lip, "You've talked to Cordelia, right?"

"She told me to go, insisted I did."

"Of course she did."

The necromancer studied the younger woman's features.

"I know you need to heal, it's just that… She just got you back, you don't know what it has been like the last years," Zoe said, "I know it's too much to dump on you, but… She loves you, she moved heaven and hell trying to get you back… I'm not asking you to stay, I'm asking you to give her something. She'll make it, she's dealt with losing you to Hell, she can live knowing you're safe and happy with Stevie, but it won't be easy. So, just… Don't leave her like that again."

The young witch walked away.

"Will you have me back for Christmas?"

Cordelia smiled at her, "I'll have you back any time of the year, Misty Day."

The Cajun smiled back, she caught sight her car arriving, then turned her attention back to the Supreme. Her lips parted once, twice, words failing her.

She held Cordelia tight, it took the headmistress by surprise, but it was worth it when she was hugged back just as tenderly.

"I'll come back for you," she muttered.

They parted, held each other's gaze.

"I'll be waiting," said the Supreme, eyes teary.

"Please, don't cry, I might not be able to go if you do." smirked the necromancer.

Cordelia chuckled, cleaning her eyes, "Sorry for that."

"It's okay."

A moment.

"You need to go."

"I know… Christmas, then?"

"I'll buy a gift, bake you a pie."

"I won't miss it for anything," she finally let go of the Supreme's hand. "Goodbye, Miss Cordelia."

"Goodbye, Misty."

Tears fell on her pillow that night. She slept knowing there would be Stevie to comfort her and there would be Christmas later.

She would return home.

Then the bombs fell.


	2. Returned

Each smiling girl felt like a breath of fresh air, their faces held respect, admiration, their energy made her stronger. And she wouldn't let go of Cordelia's hand, as if the contact was the only thing assuring her this wouldn't disappear.

The Supreme sat beside her by the dining table, took her hair away from her cheek, watched as she ate; as unwilling to let the swamp witch go as the other was.

"I should have known," Misty said, eyeing Goode, who tilted her head.

"Known what?"

"That it was you. You're amazing, I should have known you were the Supreme."

"I didn't know it myself," observed the headmistress.

"Still," she smiled, squeezed the smaller blonde's hand, "I can feel it, you know? These girls adore you. I'm happy we are in good hands."

"And I'm happy to have you back. I've missed you forever."

"Well, you might not get rid of me so soon, I'm sure my cabin must look like hell by now."

"Not really," answered the headmistress, earning a raised eyebrow, "Zoe told me about it. It's a bit different from when you left it, but it's a good place to stay if you wish to go there."

"You didn't have to."

"I did anyway," said Goode, "All you have to do is let me know when you want to go there and I'll have someone drive you."

"Thank you," she beamed, "But I'm fine for now. I'd prefer not to be alone so soon."

Cordelia caressed her knuckles, "You don't have to be, I'm here with you for as long as you want me to be."

Misty entwined their fingers, "Might take a while, then. I like the company."

The Supreme kissed the younger woman's head, "Go on, finish your food."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
